


What's up with Mike?

by foreverHenry919



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverHenry919/pseuds/foreverHenry919





	What's up with Mike?

S01/E17 Social Engineering:

While Bernard Belcic aka Warlock was being interrogated by Det. Mike Hanson and his partner, Det. Jo Martinez, he remained silent as the cyber criminal/hacktivist and potential suspect in the murder of Eric Shaw rattled off personal information about Jo after he'd hacked into her personal files via his cell phone. However, Mike quickly snatched it away from him before Belcic could start in on him.

"Let's just stop it right there," he'd ordered him.

What is Mike hiding? 

 

vvvv 

 

S01/E22 The Last Death of Henry Morgan:

During the scene in Reece's office where Jo and Mike are discussing the dagger, he states, "The pugio is really a remarkable weapon. Not as effective as a gladius or scutum, but ... " He pauses when he notices the surprised looks on the two women's faces and explains, "Oh, I watch a lot of History Channel."

He goes on to claim that he's going to kindle Aubrey Griffin's book on edged weapons of the ancient world and tells Reece that he's "practically an expert" on them. That Reece should send him with Jo to question Griffin instead of sending Henry.

Has Mike been simply watching a lot of HC like he said in order to get up to speed with Henry or ... is he really an expert? Because ... ?

Perhaps Mike's wife is a witch like Samantha on "Bewitched" TV show? Maybe he is actually a real warlock, doing penance and/or temporarily condemned to a mortal existence? Is he under the spell of another warlock or witch and he hopes to regain his powers one day? Maybe in order to break the spell, he must find an immortal and end their life --- permanently?

Is he an expert on the ancient weapons, especially the pugio dagger because he is the Roman soldier who stabbed Adam in the stomach ages ago? Or descended from that same Roman soldier and he might be the only one who can permanently kill Adam with that pugio?

Whether or not his character is just human or a supernatural being, a story just might pop up from me based on these flimsy, almost unimportant observations. Why? idk just because LOL


End file.
